Closer to the Edge
by SakuyaInaba
Summary: Set around the end of Brotherhood but with a twist. -queue horrible summary- If Ed only has this one chance to admit his feelings for the well known blonde with a wrench, yet fails, what will the outcome of this be in the somewhat near future for our former alchemist? (Rating may change in the future, but for now, sticking with T just to be safe.)


_As the train came into sight, Edward felt his body tense. "This is it, my last chance," his thoughts reminded him. Now was the time, and if he didn't say it here, it would be a long while until he was given the chance again. Gulping, he stood up, fists clenched. _

_ Winry turned her head at the small creek the bench made when he rose to his feet. His expression was... ominous. Was he nervous? "Something on your mind?" She asked as she proceeded to stand up, curious about his current behavior._

_ Jumping slightly, his cheeks flushed as they puffed out. "No," he immediately replied. "Just.. you know, already beginning to miss it here is all," the blond mentioned as he lazily picked up his luggage._

_ "Sure," rolling her eyes she walked him over to the approaching train. "Well if you miss it so much come back soon, Granny and I will sure appreciate it," smiling, she folded her arms across her chest._

_ Chuckling, a smug look appeared on his reddened face. "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that. And you make sure to have an apple pie awaiting for my arrival," with that, the train slowly came to halt and the horn hollered one last time, signaling anyone to get aboard, or off. This was it, time was dwindling down, yet he couldn't get himself to admit his true feelings. What could have possibly held him back?_

_ "Seems like a fair trade, but hey, maybe I'll even have Granny help make some stew as well," without any other hesitation, her arms fell back to her sides, preparing herself to say goodbye once again. Honestly, she would rather have him stay here than have to watch him leave. She may have been used to seeing Ed go so often, however she'd never get used to saying goodbye._

_ Nodding, he walked up the entrance and placed his suitcases inside before turning around to give Win a caring hug. "Now you stay out of trouble, don't kill anyone with that wrench of yours while I'm gone. Don't wanna come back and find out you've been put in jail," laughing, he placed a gentle kiss on her hairline._

_ As she wove her arms around his frame, she roughly hit his back, not finding his little comment amusing at all. "The only person that might be possibly dead is y-" cutting herself off, all anger that she previously had vanished. A type of coldness ran throughout her veins, something that she had only experienced one other time with him. Though why did it happen just now? It was a subtle kiss on the head, nothing more, nothing less. How could that have even triggered multiple feelings? She had a hunch, but with him, he gave off various vibes. "F-fine, now hurry up before they leave without you, and don't be a stranger," mumbling, she forced herself to pull away, not wanting to prolong him._

_ Giving one last grand smile as they pulled away from each other, he quickly hopped onto the train and turned around, each bag now in his hand. "See you some other time then," he mentioned before walking over to his seat. Getting settled, he popped his head out the window to see her waving. Of course, he did the same, and soon enough, the train began to depart. It wasn't long before she was out his sight, and now realizing it, he lost his chance, but perhaps that small kiss told it even better than he could._

_**Unfortunately, his future-self would encounter something he would have never expected...**_

_** To be continued...**_

**(( Ah, yes. Hello everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of Closer to the Edge. The song, "Closer to the Edge" by Thirty Seconds to Mars oddly inspired me to write this fanfic. I honestly don't know how, but it did, and prepare yourselves for other fics inspired by their songs because lately I've been on a TSTM kick and I'm slowly coming up with an idea that is inspired by "This is War".**

**The first chapter has 601 words. I know, I know, that's a bit short, just one sentence over a page long, but I promise future chapters will be longer. Hopefully, I'm looking at range between possibly 2-5 pages? Maybe even 6 depending on the content/plot of that chapter?**

**But for now, what did you all think of the story so far? Do any of you have any suggestions as to where the story should go, or just of what you think in general of it? I'd love to hear from you readers. I must say goodbye for now though. I'll see you all soon! ))**


End file.
